ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kandie Crowe
Candace Elizabeth Crowe (born March 30, 1978) is an Italian American professional wrestler currently signed to Full Throttle Wrestling under the name Kandie Crowe, and she the current co-holder of the FTW Tag Team Championship with Jaicee Davis as Bella Morte. Early life Candace Elizabeth Morietti was brought into the world by John and Cynthia Morietti. She was the middle child, having a younger brother named Charles and an older sister named Chastity. Not too much has been disclosed about her childhood specifically, however, she did meet her tag team partner and best friend Jaicee Davis in elementary school and they have been close ever since. Early career In the summer of 1997, Morietti moved to Bayonne, New Jersey with Davis to pursue a career in professional wrestling. The two of them worked the East Coast independent circuit for some time. Doing shows in that circuit is where she met her future husband Michael Crowe, also a professional wrestler. Cyberspace Championship Wrestling In October 1999, Morietti signed with Cyberspace Championship Wrestling under the ring name Candi Bytch. In her time in CCW, she won their Women's Championship and had several rivalries with competitors such as multiple-time Women's Champion Kelly Bowe as well as Stephanie Black. Her long-time friend Jaicee Davis also joined the company as did her sister Chastity Morietti under the ring name Chastity Bytch. The two sisters had their own rivalry, and during that time Michael Crowe was brought into the fold. He helped Morietti "find herself" again after making several changes in appearance and demeanor to fit into the CCW fold. This is when Morietti found a more vicious streak in her, and she seemed to enjoy flaunting it by pushing around CCW Interviewer Misty Donimari on several occasions. Morietti's time in CCW came to a close in April 2001 with her last match being against her sister Chastity. Extreme Wrestling Association In late 2000, Candace Morietti started to have talks with former CCW Interviewer Misty Donimari regarding her upstart company, the Extreme Wrestling Association. Unlike CCW, the EWA was set to be an edgier, counter-culture company built on pushing the envelope of how professional wrestling was perceived. When Morietti's contract with CCW expired, she quickly joined the EWA roster. There she continued her feud with her sister Chastity and continued to dive deeper into her own dark side along with her boyfriend Michael Crowe. Her first stint in the EWA, however, was lack luster despite a few championship reigns. When the EWA closed its doors in 2003, Morietti took a break from taking bumps. Cairo Championship Wrestling Starting in 2004, Candace Crowe, now married and having taken her husband's last name, found herself in Cairo Championship Wrestling as an interviewer instead of a wrestler, an ironic turn of events considering her previous abuse to interviewers in the past. She never wrestled in the promotion, but she did have her own shining moments with the witty questions she would ask the other wrestlers, especially Misty Donimari. Extreme Wrestling Association The EWA re-opened in 2005, and Crowe found herself back in the fold alongside her husband. However, things soon became sour between the couple. Kandie, as she was now called, took it upon herself to start a brutal Brother versus Brother feud, pitting Michael Crowe against his younger brother Damian Knight when Knight and his brother's wife started to have their own relationship that essentially broke up the one between the married couple for some time. That feud exploded into the very first Glass Cage Match, which is often considered one of the most violent matches in EWA history. Eventually, the Crowes made up, which only intesified the feud. However, in 2006, the EWA once again closed its doors, this time for good. Twisted Elegance Wrestling After being away from the business for five years, Kandie and Michael Crowe joined the upstart Twisted Elegance Wrestling promotion under the tag team name Lunatic Fringe. During the time in TEW, Michael Crowe's father passed away, which caused problems between the couple as well as in their tag matches for a period of time. The promotion did not last long, but it gave the Crowes a chance to once again use their own special brand of violence and trash talking to some success. Full Throttle Wrestling On December 31, 2010, Kandie Crowe and Jaicee Davis made their Full Throttle Wrestling debut under the name Bella Morte. Crowe and Davis took the places of Crowe's sister Chastity and former EWA wrestler Trinity, respectively, in the stable Extreme Mythology. Immediately, the two women started to make an impact and that continued after Extreme Mythology broke up, giving Crowe what has been the greatest portion of her career. While both women had their own singles aspirations, they ended up across the ring from each other in a Hardcore Match for the FTW Octane Championship at Shock Treament on April 6, 2011. Considered by some to be one of the most personal and intense matches on the card, Davis ended up retaining the championship, but there was no animosity between the two members of Bella Morte. Soon after, Crowe moved onto the Shockwave Division while Davis continued her reign as the Octane Champion. During this time, Bella Morte found themselves in a business relationship with FTW World Champion Dan Hayter, and they were often referred to as his "dogs of war" and lived up to the name. Also during this time, Crowe defeated Shayne Edwards and Solara in a Ladder Match to win the Shockwave Championship at Keyboard Carnage on June 29, 2011. (To be continued...) Personal life In her teenage years, Kandie dated a man named Ted that supposedly cheated on her repeatedly, causing some issues down the line for her. She met Michael Crowe in 1998 and they got married in 2001 after two years together. They separated in 2005 when Kandie started a relationship with Damian Knight, but they reconciled a few months later in early 2006. Category:Characters